Marigage
by Alexie Rose
Summary: Quand on est jeune, on ne se rend pas compte que les promesses que l'on fait sont dures à tenir. Quand il s'agit de tenir sa promesse, certains se souviennent et font tout pour, même si cela implique de se revoir après 4 années d'oubli ou presque.
1. First : before they get married

« - _Hey, Drago ! Attends !_

_- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça_, répondit-il en hachant ses mots pour montrer son énervement.

- _Pourtant tu t'en foutais quand on…_

Je ne pouvais pas finir ma phrase car il avait rebroussé chemin aussi vite qu'un éclair jaillit et il avait mis sa bain sur ma bouche pour plus que je ne parle. Il me surplombait d'une bonne tête au moins et à ce moment là son regard gris orageux devenait de plus en plus bleus, changement significatif de son état d'humeur.

- _Viens._

Je le suivis docilement. Il tenait ma main et m'emmena dans une salle de classe vide. Vide car il n'était pas l'heure des cours, mais celle du repas. Vide, car on était en vacances et que peu d'élèves restaient pendant les vacances. Vide, car il ne voulait pas qu'on nous voit ensemble. Il lâcha ma main et ferma la porte d'un coup de baguette qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Il la rangea et se retourna vers moi.

- _Que me veux-tu Hermione ?_ dit-il las.

- _Hermione ? Je n'ai pas le droit de t'appeler Drago mais toi tu m'appelles Hermione._

_- La différence est que nous sommes dans une classe vide et fermée dans une partie du château où les fantômes ne viennent jamais alors qu'on était dans les couloirs où des personnes auraient pu nous voir quelques minutes avant, quand tu as prononcé mon nom._

_- Je…_

Je fus sans souffle. Je ne sus quoi dire… Que répondre à ça ? Pour lui, c'était simple : il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre nous. C'est vrai, qu'en y repensant quelque peu, cela aurait étrange. Lui et moi, lui voulant de moi et moi voulant de lui. Hors norme. Et puis, cela n'aurait pas plu à tout le monde.

- _Je suis désolée Hermione, mais tu le sais. Tu es assez intelligente pour savoir qu'il n'y aura jamais officiellement de nous_.

Phrase assassine. Phrase qui couple la respiration. Phrase qui fait prendre conscience. Phrase qui fait perdre espoir. Phrase qui fait pleurer. Phrase qui fait mal.

- _Tu… Oui, je sais tout ça, mais… Je ne sais pas, je… Je suis perdue Drago, tu… Tu es si différent quand on est… tous les deux, tu vois ? Tu… Tu ne m'insultes pas, tu… Il t'arrive même de me dire que je suis jolie et… Je m'y étais fait, tu vois ?_ Déclarai-je en sanglotant.

Je le vis me regarder et je pus lire dans son regard qu'il se sentait coupable. Il me prit dans ses bras et je pris de grandes inspirations quand ma tête était enfouie dans son cou comme pour prendre le plus de son odeur possible. Pour pas que je ne l'oublie. Après quelques minutes, je m'étais calmée et il desserra son étreinte, je fis de même.

- _On ne peut pas Hermione, tu le sais._

Je sentais les larmes revenir aux bords de mes yeux, mais les siens étaient tellement ancrés sur moi qu'elles ne sortirent pas. Je me repris, comprenant que ce serait surement la dernière fois que l'on se parlait.

- _Tu sais Drago, t'es vraiment un gars bien_.

Il fit une petite grimace. On n'en parlait jamais d'habitude quand on était tous les deux de ça, de son futur en tant que mangemort. Mais là, je devais le lui dire, je n'en aurais plus l'occasion. On ne se verrait plus, plus comme ça. Je commençais à partir, quand je me retournai. Il n'avait pas bougé, seul son regard m'avait suivi.

-_Drago, tu peux me promettre quelque chose_.

Il me considéra quelques instants. Je savais qu'il ne dirait pas non, et je savais aussi qu'il tenait toujours ses promesses. Parce que, certes il était du mauvais côté, fils du bras droit de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcé-le-nom, mais il n'était pas comme eux, comme tous ces mangemorts avide de tuer, pas comme son père. Non, je pouvais le dire et je savais que j'avais raison : Drago Malefoy n'est pas un salaud.

- _Oui._

Je refis alors quelques pas dans sa direction, ainsi nos corps n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

- _Promets-moi que tu viendras à mon mariage._

Le silence qui suivit me parut long et insoutenable. Il me scrutait, cherchant toutes traces de blagues ou quelque chose dans le genre. Mais il n'en trouva pas. Normal, je ne blaguais pas. J'étais on ne peut plus sérieuse. Je voulais qu'il y soit, qu'il soit présent pour moi pour ce jour si important pour une femme.

_- Je te le promets,_ déclara-t-il solennellement.

J'esquissai un sourire et ma main monta directement vers son visage. Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson au contact de sa peau. Elle m'avait manqué, il m'avait manqué. J'arrêtai soudain ma caresse, comprenant que les au revoir n'en seront que plus difficiles. Je lui fis un sourire, gênée. Pas gênée du geste que je venais de faire, non. Gênée que cela ne se produirait pas, plus jamais. Je repartis alors, et alors que j'allais atteindre la porte, je me retournais une dernière fois. A ce moment, je savais que cette séparation nous faisait autant de mal à l'un qu'à l'autre, mais, on le devait. Cette histoire n'était pas possible. Je lui envoyai alors un bisou qu'il fit semblant de recevoir et qu'il posa sur son cœur. Il esquissa un sourire à son geste, et je fis de même. Puis je passai la porte. »

Je me réveille en sueur. Trois nuits que ce rêve me hante, trois jours que j'ai appris pour son mariage. Les trois jours les plus bizarres de ma vie. J' veux dire, j'étais bien, tout seul, dans mon petit appartement classe dans la banlieue de Londres côté moldu. Oui, moldu, surprenant pour un Malefoy non ? Et bien, disons qu'au départ j'y ai été forcé. En effet, à la fin de la guerre il y a 4 ans, j'ai dû prouver au monde magique que j'avais changé et que je n'avais pas seulement rejoint l'ordre parce que je sentais les forces du mal défaillir. Pour cela, j'ai choisi d'emménager dans un appartement moldu, ce qui m'a tout de suite changé de mon manoir magique familial… Ah oui, quelle famille ! Mon père est mort, enfin, Lucius est mort. Ca fait bien longtemps qu'il n'existe plus pour moi. Ma mère, elle s'est suicidée. Elle ne supportait plus l'idée de se retrouver sans mari –qui est une horreur dans notre monde huppé- ainsi que les pressions politiques. C'est peut être la seule de ma famille qui me manque réellement, bien qu'elle ne fut pas très présente pour moi. Ma tante, enfin ce qu'il en restait, est actuellement à Azkaban et vu le nombre de personnes qui la surveille nuit et jour, elle ne risque pas d'en bouger.

Toujours est-il, je me lève et je regarde le réveil que j'ai acheté il y a environ deux ans –je me suis familiarisé avec ces objets moldus, parfois bien utile- il est 5h42 du matin. Pas cool. Ma vie ? Je travaille chez un traiteur-restaurant en tant que serveur. Ce n'est pas le boulot que j'ai toujours voulu, mais il me permet d'avoir un petit appartement pas mal –bien qu'en fait je sois rentier vu l'argent que j'ai sur mon compte. Je n'ai pas de petite amie, ma dernière relation remonte il y a 8 mois et je préfère être seul – que mal accompagné. Je me dirige dans ma salle de bain où je prends une douche bien froide pour me réveiller. Je m'habille à la va vite : un jean foncé, une chemise blanche, rien de plus. Je me coiffe en ébouriffant mes cheveux. Je me regarde un instant dans le miroir. J'ai de légères cernes sous les yeux, mais sinon ça va. En même temps, se réveiller en sueur trois jours de suite à je ne sais quelle heure du matin, c'est sur que ca fatigue. Je range un peu mon appart', qui pour tout dire n'est pas toujours bien rangé puis j'allume la télé.

_- Allo ?_

_- Monsieur Malefoy ? C'est Mr Stevenson à l'appareil._

_- Bonjour Mr Stevenson, mais je ne m'attendais pas à un appel…_

_- Oui, je sais que vous êtes en congés, mais nous avons besoin d'effectif pour demain. Vous êtes d'accord ?_

_- Euh… Oui mais-_

_- Fort bien monsieur Malefoy, rendez-vous à 16 heures aujourd'hui. _

Il avait raccroché juste après cette phrase. Mr Stevenson, c'est mon patron et cette semaine, je suis censé être en congé. Mais visiblement, on n'a pas la même définition du mot « congé ». Enfin, je ne pouvais décemment pas dire 'non', je tiens à mon boulot quand même. Et puis, il ne m'en a pas laissé le temps. « On a besoin d'effectif », et alors ? Qu'il aille demander à Paul, à John ou à David ou encore à Christie… Pourquoi moi ? La dernière fois qu'on a eu besoin d'autant d'effectif, c'était pour le mariage de-. Ne me dites que… Je ne peux pas, si c'est ça, il faut que j'invente une excuse. Il ne faut pas que j'y aille. Je sais que je tiens mes promesses d'habitude, mais là, elle ne veut surement pas me voir. Pas un jour si important ! Je vais tout gâcher, et puis je ne veux pas ranimer ces souvenirs si douloureux pour elle comme pour moi, je veux rester dans l'ombre…

Bon, ne paniquons pas. Peut être que ce n'est pas son mariage que l'on doit couvrir. Peut être qu'un autre mariage est prévu, peut être que les autres sont malades, ou… Il faut que j'appelle Christie pour lui demander.

- _Allo ?_

_- Allo, Chris' c'est Drago._

_- Ah ! Salut Drago, comment vas-tu ? T'es en congé non ? Ah t'en as du bol ! Je-_

_- Ecoutes Chris', c'est important, enfin… Non, en fait on s'en fout, mais… Tu as été réquisitionné pour demain non ?_

_- Bien sur ! Ne me dit pas que Stevenson t'as aussi appelé ?_

_- Euh… Si ! Et je voudrais savoir pourquoi il a besoin d'autant d'effectif, tu sais pour… pour dire d'être au courant et de ne pas passer pour quelqu'un qui ne sait rien tu vois ?_

_- Ouais, j'comprends. C'est pour LE mariage !_

_- Le mariage ? Mais de qui ?_

_- Mais tu ne lis pas les journaux ou quoi ? LE mariage, celui des deux meilleurs amis de celui qui a vaincu Voldemort ! _

A partir de ce moment, je n'écoutais plus. Plus doute possible. Et je ne pouvais pas dire non. Je n'ai jamais aimé ne pas être maître de mon destin, mais cette fois-ci plus que les autres, j'aurais voulu changer la donne. Christie au téléphone continuait de déblatérer sur le fait que c'était « le mariage du siècle » et qu'on avait « vraiment du bol d'y aller ». Puis, elle dit quelque chose qui me fit lui raccrocher au nez, elle me parla d'elle.

- _Oh ! Et la mariée est si jolie ! J'aimerais tant lui ressembler ! Et puis, à ce qui parait, c'est un cerveau ! Tu savais qu'elle était devenue médicomage ? A ce qu'il parait, elle avait été traumatisé par toutes ces morts et c'était un devoir selon elle d'aider les gens blessés et malades tant qu'il est encore tant et-_

Je ne pouvais en écouter d'avantage. J'ai raccroché et mes mains tremblées, de rage, de faiblesse aussi. J'avais envie de lui dire à cette petite sotte de Christie que je le savais tous ça ! J'avais envie de lui dire la vérité ! J'avais envie de lui dire que personne ne pouvait lui ressembler tellement elle était tout, l'harmonie de tout ce qu'il y a de bien et de beau sur terre .J'avais envie de lui raconter tous les moments qu'on a passé elle, cette si belle mariée, et moi, le célibataire endurci, du temps où on était encore adolescent. J'avais envie de lui dire que je savais ce qu'elle était devenue parce que je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'épier en cherchant des informations à droite à gauche ! J'avais envie de lui dire que devenir médicomage n'était pas son premier choix ! J'avais envie de lui dire à cette sotte que je savais bien sur la mariée que les tabloïdes ! J'avais envie de lui dire, de tout lui dire ! J'avais envie d'hurler ma peine ! J'avais envie d'hurler mon amour pour elle ! Mais maintenant, quoi que je fasse, il était trop tard. Elle, la fille dont il est vraiment tombé amoureux, la seule, allait se marier demain…

- _Avec Weasley en plus_, pestai-je.

Je tapai alors dans la porte de la salle de bain qui était en verre. Elle éclata en mille morceaux dont quelques uns étaient ancrés dans ma peau. Je ne sentais rien, l'adrénaline faisait effet. Je m'assis sur mon lit et respirai plus doucement pour essayer de me calmer. Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire. Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que ma main commençait à me faire mal, je me rendis compte que je n'avais pas encore nettoyé la plaie. Je la nettoyai d'un coup de baguette et lançai un « reparo » sur ma porte de salle de bain.

- _J'aime votre ponctualité monsieur Malefoy_, déclara ironiquement mon patron alors que j'arrivais quelques minutes après l'heure du rendez-vous.

J'avais hésité jusqu'à la dernière minute, sachant très bien que aller à ce rendez vous signifier vouloir aller à ce mariage. Et puis, je me suis dit que je tenais toujours mes promesses, alors il fallait que j'y aille, coûte que coûte.

- _Excusez-moi du retard,_ m'excusai-je en rejoignant mes collègues.

_- Bien, maintenant que tous le monde est là, nous pouvons commencer. Asseyez-vous. _

Deux rangées d'environ dix chaises étaient prêtes pour nous, notre patron était assis devant nous, derrière un petit bureau. La salle dans laquelle nous étions est une des salles du restaurant, mais celle-ci sert plus souvent pour des bals ainsi qu'accessoirement de salle de réunion.

- _Les familles des mariés ont fait appel à nous pour le mariage tant attendu ! Voilà pourquoi il me faut du personnel. _

Il passa une demi-heure à tous expliquer : comment on se rendait sur place, ce qu'on y faisait et comment on était habillé.

- _Je ne veux pas d'embrouille ! Ce mariage est une pub merveilleuse pour notre restaurant, alors ne me décevez pas. Vous pouvez y aller._


	2. Second : the marriage's day

- _Dray, t'en tire une tête !_

_- Ah, euh… Ah bon ? Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées…_

_- Ouais, on a vu ça ! Arête donc de déprimer et pense plutôt à la journée de demain qui nous attends ! _s'exclama John, un de mes collègues.

Je lui souriais mais le cœur ne l'était pas. C'était justement à cause de la journée que l'on nous a préparé demain que je n'allais pas bien ! Comment voulait-il que je l'oublie elle alors qu'on était en train de fêter son mariage à notre façon ? Il fallait que j'aille prendre l'air.

- _J'vais fumer dehors, je reviens_, déclara une de mes nouvelles collègues.

- _Je t'accompagne._

Elle me sourit et se lève. Je la suis. Arrivée hors du petit bar, elle sort son paquet de cigarettes et un briquet.

- _Tu en veux une ?_

J'ai déjà testé, à mon arrivée dans le monde moldu. Je n'étais pas si dépendant, c'est pourquoi je n'ai pas eu trop de mal à m'arrêter. Mais là, j'étais stressé et je pense qu'une cigarette ne peut pas vraiment se refuser dans ces moments là.

- _Oui, j'veux bien. Merci_.

Après l'allumage de nos cigarettes, un silence se fit.

- _Malefoy, c'est ça ?_

_- Oui, mais tu peux m'appeler Drago_, dis-je poliment.

_- J'préfère Malefoy, si ça ne t'ennuie pas. Je ne veux pas m'attacher aux gens._

Je la regardai surpris alors qu'elle continuait tranquillement sa cigarette.

- _Y'a pas de mal, j'comprends tout à fait_, fis-je en pensant à celle qui me tracassait depuis trois jours. _Et toi, comment dois-je t'appeler ?_

_- Anderson, ça suffira_, me répondit-elle en souriant.

Je lui rendis son sourire puis on finit notre cigarette en silence.

_- On rentre ?_ Demandai-je une fois que nos mégots avaient rejoint l'asphalte.

_- Tu l'aimes ?_

_- Par… Pardon ?_

_- Malefoy, j'ai compris tu sais. Je t'ai observé depuis la réunion, et j'ai compris._

_- Euh… J'te suis pas vraiment Anderson._

_- J'te propose un truc : tu me dis ce que je veux savoir, et je te dois un service._

_- Euh…_

_- T'as la trouille Malefoy ? _demanda-t-elle en se foutant de moi.

Elle s'assit sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres du bar, en me lorgnant telle une petite fille joueuse. J'avais l'impression d'être retourné en arrière. D'être l'adolescent odieux et orgueilleux que j'étais face à une adolescente inconnue tout aussi orgueilleuse et odieuse que moi.

- _J'accepte._

Accepter un pari : c'est quelque chose que je n'avais pas fait depuis 4 ans.

- _Comment tu la connais ?_

- _De qui tu parles ?_ demandai-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

- _D'elle. De la future mariée_.

Ouch ! Ca fait mal. Comment le savait-elle ? J'entendis son rire cristallin s'élever dans les airs.

- _Je sais lire dans les pensées Drago._

_- Qu… Quoi ?_

_- Tu as bien entendu, je suis occlumens._

_- Non en fait ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est que tu m'ais appelé « Drago »_, lui fis-je remarqué avant de rigoler.

Elle sourit. Une fois que je fus calmé, je repris.

- _Tu es une sorcière ?_

Elle opina.

- _Je sais que tu en es un aussi. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment tu l'as connu._

_- Pourquoi tu veux savoir ?_

_- Je sais que tu es triste. Je le vois, je le sens. Et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste Drago._

_- Fais gaffe je vais y prendre goût_, fis-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle rigola un peu, puis se calma.

- _Pourquoi veux-tu ne pas me voir malheureux ?_

_- Je sais ce que tu as enduré, je l'ai su. J'ai été à Beauxbatons, en France. Mais je faisais partis des quelques chanceuses qui ont pu assister à la coupe de feu… C'est là que je t'ai vu pour la première fois. En France, on nous avait dit des trucs sur votre famille, des trucs pas très gentils en fait. Et quand je t'ai vu, toute la haine que je pouvais avoir pour toi et ta famille a disparu. En fait, je crois que j'étais la seule à vraiment comprendre que tu étais piégé et que tu n'étais pas un garçon aussi méchant que tu le laissais croire. Je le sentais déjà._

_- Et c'est pour ça que tu veux me voir heureux ?_

_- Oui, et je ferais tout pour ça._

_- Et que comptes-tu faire ?_ demandai-je en souriant.

- _Bon on rentre ?_

Elle avait fait semblant de ne pas m'entendre. Elle s'était levée, m'avait sourit, et était rentrée sans demander son reste. Je rejoins le groupe quelques temps après elle.

- _Eh bah, vous en avez mis du temps !_ lança Merv, alors que je rejoignais ma place. _T'as craqué pour la nouvelle Drago ?_ demanda-t-il avant de s'écrouler de rire, signe d'un trop plein d'alcool.

Christie me regarda, désolée. Puis elle se leva et fit taire toute notre table :

- _Demain est un jour important, je pense qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on en reste là, non ?_

Tout le monde acquiesça avec plus ou moins de ferveur.

La nuit fut courte et le réveil brutal. Anderson, je ne pouvais l'appeler autrement elle ne m'avait pas dit son nom, avait insisté pour m'accompagner et n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle ne partirait pas tant que je ne lui aurais pas dit pour ma rencontre avec ce qu'elle qualifiait « l'amour de ma vie ». J'avais finalement céder et on a passé un grosse partie de la nuit à parler de ça. Elle refusait pour autant de me dire comme elle allait faire, elle ne voulait pas que j'altère son plan d'après ses dires. Vers 4 heures du matin, elle avait prit un taxi et était rentrée chez elle. Pour ma part, je n'avais trouvé le sommeil que deux heures plus tard. Le rendez-vous professionnel était au restaurant à 9h. Je devais donc me lever vers 8 heures pour être prêt et avoir le temps de faire la route. Je n'avais dormi que 2 heures à tout cassé quand mon réveil m'avait arraché de mes rêves qui relataient mes futures retrouvailles.

Ouf, enfin prêt. Il est 8h32, c'est bon je suis dans les temps. Je me regarde une dernière fois dans le miroir. Je suis vêtu d'un pantalon de costume noir, coupe droite et d'une chemise blanche légèrement, deux boutons ouvert. Mes cheveux étaient dans un mélange d'ordre et de désordre. Assez paradoxal mais le résultat me plaisait alors. Comme la route n'était pas longue jusqu'au restaurant, je descendais les escaliers de l'immeuble en pensant à ma promenade.

- _Malefoy, tu montes ?_

Une voiture noire aux vitres teintées avait ralenti et me suivait à l'allure de ma marche. La vitre côté passager était ouverte et la personne qui venait de me parler devait être une femme à en juger par la voix.

- _Anderson ! Bien sur._

Je souris et monta à ses côtés. Elle démarra au quart de tour et on se retrouva à l'endroit du rendez vous en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire « mariage ».

- _Monsieur Malefoy ? Melle Anderson a une bonne influence sur vous à ce que je vois, vous êtes en avance._

Je ne dis rien et me contenta de sourire.

_- Vous ne parlez pas Monsieur Malefoy ? Êtes-vous tout aussi impatient que vos collègues masculins à l'idée de rencontrer la reine de la soirée ?_

J'allais lui répondre mais ma nouvelle amie fut plus rapide que moi.

_- Bien sur que non Monsieur. Il a passé le trajet à me dire à quel point il la détestait. N'est-ce pas Drago ?_

Le ton qu'elle avait prit pour prononcer mon nom me faisait comprendre que cela faisait partit de son plan, et vu le regard qu'elle me fit je compris qu'il fallait mieux aller dans son sens. J'hochai alors la tête en guise de répondre. Mon directeur allait finir par croire que j'étais devenu muet.

- _Ah ! Il me fallait justement quelqu'un pour s'occuper personnellement de Mademoiselle Granger future Weasley. Il serait préférable de ne pas la confier à un homme qui ne la voit que comme un morceau de viande comme semblent penser vos collègues n'est-ce pas ? Vous semblez tout à fait idéal pour ce poste. Cela vous convient-il Monsieur Malefoy ?_

'Mademoiselle Granger future Weasley', voilà ce qu'elle était devenue maintenant et j'avais l'impression de le comprendre que maintenant. Le coup que je reçu dans mes côtes de la part de ma collègue blonde me fit redescendre sur terre.

- _Oui, parfait !_ m'exclamai-je sans conviction.

Mon chef explicita un rictus bienveillant avant de s'éloigner pour accueillir les autres qui arrivaient par groupe.

- _Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?_ demandai-je en colère à mon amie d'un jour.

- _Je n'ai rien fait, c'est toi qui as accepté_, répondit-elle simplement.

Sur ce point, elle n'avait pas tort. Elle rigola.

- _Arête de violer mes pensées veux-tu !_

_- C'est tentant._


	3. Third : The end

_- On est arrivés !_ s'écria un de mes collègues alors que devant nous se trouvait une grande bâtisse.

L'endroit était calme et retiré du monde, seul un chemin non goudronné nous amenait ici. Endroit étrange pour célébrer un mariage. On entra donc tous dans la pièce pour investir les lieux. Mettre des tables, préparer l'extérieur et l'intérieur. On était en quelques sortes les décorateurs du mariage en plus d'être les cuisiniers ou les serveurs. Cela arrangeait tout le monde puisque les familles des mariés dépensaient moins mais nous étions quand même plus payés que si on ne s'occupait du repas. On devait être par équipe de deux, et malheureusement, moi qui voulais rester avec ma seule vraie amie que je connaissais depuis peu, on me refourgua Mervin, dit Merv', le plus ancien de la bande, et celui avec qui j'ai le moins d'affinités. La matinée passa vite et quand je pus enfin avoir un peu de repos, il était déjà plus de 13 heures. On nous refila des sandwichs préparés en vitesse en nous accordant 20 minutes de pause. D'après ce que j'ai compris, les familles arrivaient pour vérifier vers 14 heures, les invités vers 15 heures et les mariés, enfin futurs mariés, arriveraient vers 15h30.

- _Hey !_

_- Salut,_ répondis-je maussade.

- _Ca va pas ?_ demanda celle que je ne pouvais appeler Anderson.

- _A ton avis_.

Elle me regarda, enfin c'est ce que je supposais puisque mes yeux étaient perdus vers l'horizon.

- _Tout n'est pas encore joué, tu sais, _déclara-t-elle en allumant une cigarette.

_- Ah bon ?_ m'offusquai-je en la regardant. _Elle va se marier ! La femme que j'aime va se marier à un homme que je n'ai jamais pu voir en peinture dans quelques heures, et toi tu me dis que tout n'est pas encore joué ? J'ai été fou d'accepter. Pire, j'ai été fou de te croire._

Mes dernières paroles étaient seulement dictées par la colère. Et une fois qu'elles avaient franchis la barrière de ma bouche, j'ai compris que j'avais été trop loin. Je m'en voulais.

- _Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas…_ m'excusai-je minablement.

- _Pas grave_, fit-elle en haussant les épaules.

Je n'en pouvais plus. J'avais l'horrible impression de ne pas avoir ma place ici, d'être au mauvais endroit. Si elle me voyait, j'allais lui gâcher son mariage : le jour le plus beau de sa vie. Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je veux, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal.

- _Si tu ne veux pas, je ne te force pas_, déclara la jeune fille à mes côtés, ayant sans doute écouté dans mes pensées

_- Je sais_, avouai-je.

_- Tu lui as fait une promesse, c'est elle qui t'a demandé d'y être et d'assister à ce jour si important pour elle, elle y tient._

_- Elle y tenait,_ rectifiai-je.

- _Peut être y tient-elle toujours_, proposa-t-elle en me regardant.

Je la regardai intrigué par ses paroles et surpris de sa naïveté.

- _Tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle est devenue. Enfin_, ajouta-t-elle quand elle comprit que j'allais l'interrompre, _tu sais ce qu'elle fait comme boulot, tu sais avec qui elle va se marier, ok. Mais tu sais quel est son passe temps préféré ? Tu sais quel est son désir le plus secret ? Tout ça, tu ne le sais pas. Parce que vous avez coupé les ponts il y a de cela quatre ans, et certes les gens changent en 4 ans, mais peut être a-t-elle envie de te voir ici, aujourd'hui. Et puis, elle a lancé le pari, à toi de lui montrer que t'es cap,_ ajouta-t-elle en guise de conclusion.

Elle regarda au loin, jeta sa clope, se leva et partit, me laissant seule dans mes pensées. A peine 5 minutes plus tard, Mervin vint me chercher : on devait s'habiller. Chacun avait fait un effort et était habillé plutôt classe, cependant il fallait à chacun quelque chose en plus : en effet, les cuisiniers mirent un tablier ainsi qu'une sorte de bonnet en papier retenez leurs cheveux, nous, les serveurs, on avait le droit à un 'gilet de barman' bordeaux. Je laisse mon regard errait dans la pièce une fois vêtu. Je suis content de voir que ma nouvelle amie, qui s'appelait Angie à ce que j'avais compris, avait elle aussi une tenue de serveuse. Je lui lançai un sourire avant qu'elle soit appelée par je-ne-sais-qui. C'est à ce moment que des questions me montaient à la tête dont la plus importante : qu'allais-je faire quand les personnes de la famille allaient arriver ? Je doute qu'il m'accepte en tant que serveur les Weasley… Je veux dire, ils savent que j'étais du bon côté pendant la guerre, mais on ne peut pas vraiment dire que la belette et moi sommes devenus amis.

_- Tu resteras dans les cuisines_, me chuchota quelqu'un derrière moi.

- _Anderson !_ m'exclamai-je en me retournant. _Ou devrai-je dire Angie…_

_- Je vois que tu as entendu,_ fit-elle rieuse. _Mon vrai prénom, c'est Angela, mais je préfère Angie si ça ne te dérange pas._

_- D'accord Angela._

Elle fit une moue de petite fille boudeuse puis me sourit.

_- La famille arrive !_ s'écria un de mes collègues.

Eh merde ! Je me dirige alors vers les cuisines où les cuistots firent semblant de ne pas me voir, ce qui m'allait. Je ne suis pas tellement ami avec les cuisiniers du restaurant, j'ai plus d'affinités avec les serveurs. Mervin me regarde alors que je m'éclipse dans un coin de la cuisine pour ne pas déranger.

_- Drago ! Tu sais que les binômes c'est fini ?_ me demanda-t-il en rigolant, comme pour rigoler de moi.

Je lui souris sans répondre et il laisse tomber. J'entends depuis la cuisine les bruits provenant dans la salle. La mère Weasley s'inquiétait beaucoup. J'entends sa fille et ce qui semblait être son gendre donc Potter la calmer, du moins tenter de la calmer. D'un coup, quelque chose me vint en tête : mon patron m'avait dit que j'allais être le « larbin attitré » de la future mariée, il allait donc sans doute en parler et prononcer mon nom… Comment allais-je faire ? Je reste néanmoins planqué dans mon coin. Vers la demi, j'entends alors des voitures arriver : la salle allait commencer à se remplir donc je me fondrais plus aisément dans la foule. Alors que j'allais sortir, la porte s'ouvrit et je vu mon patron qui venait contrôler les cuisiniers.

_- Que faites-vous là monsieur Malefoy ?_

_- Euh… Je… En fait, …_

_- Bien, passons. Je ne veux pas de vos excuses. Vous êtes attendu dans la salle par la famille de la mariée qui a quelques choses à planifier avec le serveur attitré de leur fille. Vous venez ?_

J'allais être foutu. La pièce n'allait pas être suffisamment remplie, les personnes allaient me regarder et me reconnaitre. Alors je devrais partir et je ne tiendrais pas mon pari. Je savais que cette histoire était peine perdu. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et le peu de dignité qui me restait et je suivis mon patron. Etrangement, je ne perçu aucun regard sur moi. On arriva bien vite à la hauteur des Granger.

_- Monsieur et Madame Granger, voici celui que j'ai choisi comme serveur personnel de votre fille en ce jour si spécial. Sachez que c'est un de mes meilleurs éléments. Voici monsieur Malefoy_, fit-il pour me présenter.

Je perçu alors une lueur étrange dans leur regard.

_- Bien, je vous laisse faire connaissance. S'il y a le moindre problème, je suis là._

Il partit et me laissa devant mes deux bourreaux.

- _Malefoy… N'êtes-vous pas le garçon qui traumatisait notre fille du temps de Poudlard ?_ demanda madame Granger.

Je ne sus quoi dire alors je me tus, les laissant comprendre que j'étais bien cet enfoiré qui avait fait du mal à leur fille.

- _Il a changé, vous savez ?_

Angela ! Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Ma cause était une cause perdue, indéfendable. Elle devait partir si elle ne voulait pas perdre son emploi.

- _Angela ? Oh ! Comme tu as changé !_ s'exclama madame Granger.

Un sourire apparut sur leur visage et Angie persista néanmoins dans ma défense.

_- Vous pouvez lui faire confiance, Drago a grandit. Il est mature, et il s'en veut d'avoir été comme ça._

- _C'est vrai ?_ me demanda Monsieur Granger.

- _Oui, c'est vrai_, avouai-je.

- _Bien… On te fait confiance Angie._

Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil. Ils m'expliquèrent ensuite mon travail particulier. Il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire à vrai dire, juste être à l'affut du moindre geste de la mariée et si celle-ci désirer quelque chose : le lui apporter. Ils me congédièrent alors et je remerciai Angie en la serrant dans mes bras.

_- Tu m'as sauvé la vie_, soupirai-je en relâchant mon étreinte.

-_ Je veux que tu sois heureux Drago, je fais tout pour._

Je lui fis un sourire et partit voir mon patron pour le tenir au courant. A peine eu-je fini de parler que des pneus crissèrent : les futurs mariés arrivaient.

_- Tiens-toi prêt mon garçon_, me fit mon boss sous un ton qui disait clairement que je payerai toutes mes fautes.

Voilà le moment que j'appréhende le plus. La revoir, elle. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Allait-elle être heureuse de ma présence ou alors est-ce que j'avais gâché sa soirée ? Mon estomac faisait des tours de grands huit et mon cœur voulait sortir de ma poitrine. Les portes s'ouvrirent et elle était là, souriante et belle. Elle n'avait somme toute pas beaucoup changé, mais elle semblait épanouie. Weasel arriva après elle et ils furent tous deux encerclés bien vite.

_- Tu vois, ce n'est pas si terrible._

Je me retournai et vu Angela, mon ange gardien.

_- Mouais, pour l'instant elle ne m'a pas vu. Alors c'est sur, ça ne doit pas aller trop mal._

_- Ne dis pas ça, tout ira bien._

_- Ca c'est toi qui le dis_, soupirai-je. _J'aimerais tant que tu ais raison !_

_- on va le savoir bientôt. _Déclara –t-elle.

_- Que veux-tu dire par là ?_

_- Elle arrive_, commenta-t-elle en regardant par-dessus mon épaule. _Je te laisse, bonne chance._

_- Angie, attends !_

Trop tard, elle avait déjà filé. Je sentais une présence derrière moi, et beaucoup de regard sur moi également, ou regardait-il la personne qui se trouvait derrière moi… Je me retournai et sans surprise, je la vis, là, à quelques centimètres de moi.

_- Bonjour Hermione, _fis-je pour la saluer.

- _Bonjour Drago._

Le silence qui avait débuté avec son déplacement jusqu'à moi, prit fin quelques minutes après nos salutations. Les gens voulaient surement si on allait s'entretuer. S'il savait.

- _Ca fait longtemps, tu trouves pas ?_

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- _T'as tenu ton pari,_ déclara-t-elle en fuyant mon regard.

- _En effet, désolé si j'ai gâché ta journée. Je sais et je comprends que tu n'aurais préféré pas me voir et que…_

- _Chuuut_, souffla-t-elle pour me couper.

J'étais abasourdi devant sa réaction.

_-Tu sais Drago, ça m'a fait mal quand tu es parti. Je sais que tu n'avais pas le choix, et je ne t'en veux pas… De toute façon, il m'est impossible de t'en vouloir tu sais. Et pendant des mois et des mois j'ai pleuré. J'ai pleuré parce que j'ai compris que tu ne reviendrais pas. J'ai commencé à douter de moi, et Ron était la pour moi. Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas, _fit-elle en réaction à la moue que j'avais arboré à l'entente de son prénom_, mais il était là. Et puis, quand il m'a demandé en mariage, j'ai repensé au gage que je t'ai donné. Et depuis sa demande en mariage, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si tu viendrais ou si tu l'avais oublié. Et j'ai été surprise de te voir là, surprise que tu ne m'ais pas oubliée. Et ravie, ravie de voir que tu te souvenais, de voir que tu tiens tes promesses. Alors s'il te plait, ne dis pas que je ne voulais pas te voir. Je refuse que tu dises cela ni même que tu le penses. _

_- Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire_, répondis-je hébété.

_- Ne dis rien alors_, répondit-elle en me souriant.

_- Hermione, tu viens ? On va faire des photos _! cria une personne un peu plus loin.

- _J'arrive !_ cria-t-elle. _Désolé, je dois y aller,_ s'excusa-t-elle.

- _Hermione, je…_

Elle me coupa en posant sa main sur ma joue.

- _On ne peut pas Drago, on ne peut plus. C'est trop tard._

Sans que je pus m'en empêcher, je sentis des larmes me montaient aux yeux. Elle posa ses lèvres sur ma joue avant de s'éclipser. Alors voilà. C'était ça la vie. Elle partait se marier avec un homme qu'elle à longtemps considérer comme un ami, et moi je reste là, seul. J'avais fait tout ça pour ça, pour rien. Pour la revoir et pour qu'elle me dise que tout est fini et que y'aura plus jamais de nous… En même temps, à quoi je m'attendais hein ? Comme si elle allait tout claquer pour moi, celui qui l'avait laissé tomber. Ah mais quel con ! Je sortis alors de la salle sans me soucier des autres.

Cela faisait environ une demi-heure que j'étais sorti. Je pensais que l'air m'aurait fait du bien, mais rien ne semblait m'apaiser. J'avais fait tout ça pour rien ! Pour rien du tout.

- Monsieur Malefoy ! Que faites-vous là ?

- Je… Euh…

- Dépêchez-vous de rentrer dans cette salle et de faire votre travail !

J'obtempérais et revenait à ses côtés dans la salle. Avant d'entrer, il me dit :

- Au fait, vous n'êtes plus le serveur attitré de mademoiselle Granger. Nous avons prit du temps avant de vous retrouver alors nous vous avons remplacé.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle. Je n'aurais surement pas supporté… Je redevenais alors un serveur « normal » et je me dirigeai donc directement dans la cuisine pour apporter les plats.


	4. Fourth : or to be coninued

Trois jours. Trois jours que ce mariage était passé. Trois jours qu'elle était officiellement la femme de quelqu'un d'autre. Et bizarrement, ça ne me fait rien. Enfin, au début, lors du mariage et le lendemain, j'avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à accepter l'idée. Mais depuis hier, tout va mieux. Beaucoup mieux.

- Salut beauté fatale, saluai-je la fille que j'étais venu voir.

- Monsieur Malefoy en personne. Je pensais que le patron t'avais viré à cause de ton comportement lors du mariage, fit-elle taquine.

- Exact, mais ce n'est pas pour le boulot que je suis venu. Ca fait un jour qu'on est ensemble, ça ne te dirait pas de venir fêter disons, maintenant, toi et moi, dans un restau' sympa du centre ville ? demandai-je, roulant des mécaniques.

- Voyons très cher, un restaurant sympa, pour moi qui est votre petite amie depuis déjà 24 heures, vraiment ? Pour qui me prenez-vous ? me demanda-t-elle en prenant un ton d'aristocrate comme elle savait si bien le faire.

- Je te croirais presque poupée !

- Tu devrais tu sais, plaisanta-t-elle. Sérieusement Drago, j'ai du travail.

- Vraiment ?

Elle eut un moment de réflexion et s'en sortit un sourire.

- Je reviens.

Je la vis partir dans les cuisines, délaissant son bar et les quelques clients déjà présent. S'en suivit des bruits étranges, de vaisselles qu'on casse, de choses qui tombent, des hurlements aussi puis elle revient vers moi en trottinant, tout sourire.

- On y va à ce restau ?

Je souriais alors en lui prenant la main après lui avoir déposé un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Alors qu'on se dirigeait vers la porte, on entendit des hurlements venant de derrière nous. En nous retournant, on vit l'homme qu'était mon ancien patron dire des mots pas très gentils à ma copine. Je me dirigeai donc vers lui mais ne comprenant pas le danger il continuait ses insultes, m'incluant dans le lot.

- Ne parles plus jamais à ma petite amie comme ça ! hurlai-je pour attirer l'attention.

Alors qu'il était prêt à renchérir, je lui assenai un coup du droit qui fit craquer son nez et qui lui laissera surement un bleu sur le visage. Je me retournai, rejoignit en trottinant ma copine d'un jour et surement pour la vie et en lui prenant la main je lui murmurai malicieusement :

- Là, on peut y aller !

On partit alors en courant ayant peur des représailles, main dans la main comme des amoureux que nous étions, heureux. Arrivés deux rues plus haut, on s'arrêta et on s'appuya contre un mur : essoufflés d'avoir trop rit et épuisés de la course effrénée…

- Vous êtes fou Monsieur Malefoy, soupira-t-elle une fois son souffle repris.

Je la regardai alors et me plaça devant elle qui était toujours debout, appuyée contre le mur, mes avant bras appuyés sur ce dit mur, avant de lui murmurer.

- Vous l'êtes tout autant que moi, et c'est pour cela que je vous aime Mademoiselle Anderson.

Elle me sourit et ses joues se teintèrent de gêne.

- Bon journiversaire, lui susurrai-je avant de m'emparer de ses lèvres pour l'éternité.


End file.
